Raine's Quest, Red the Pokemon Master
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Raine's on a quest in search of Ash Kethum only to got info on the enigmatic Pokemon Trainer named Red. To top it all off, this Red happens to be a Pokemon Master! Develop story for OC only. Go read Pokemon Heroes; Uprising. Story may or may not be canon.


**Disclaimer: **This is my first time doing a fic about Pokémon, and as much as I hate it, I have to do one because of my lonely OC which I created for Soldier of the Future to be used in his Pokémon fic entitled Pokémon Heroes, Uprising. You see, making an OC is fun and simply, but having no world for them to represent is like telling them to go and find a place to call home to an infant. That's wrong in all kind of senses and religions, so when I distribute Raine and her collective Pokémon's including her guardian Pokémon a Scizor, I give little to no justice as they have no base to back them up, no home to call their own, and no world for them to represent.

I do not owned Pokémon, but Raine and Blade (name only) is mine. They are my OC.

**Note**: this version of Raine may or may not be the main canon for Soldier of the Future's own design, as this version of Raine is not a human clone, but a human offspring (with some genetic problem that had cause her body to remain young throughout her entire journey). Also note that Raine is the main character here and not Ash, so to all those Ash lovers and those who see Ash in their monitor screen, you won't be seeing Ash here other than just a reference of him.

**[Pokémon] Raine's Quest; Red, the Pokémon Master**

"Swampert, use Body Slam!" A cheerful, female voice called out, which the Pokémon with the same name utter out a confirm answer, "Swam!"

The powerful Pokémon uses its body like a weapon, slamming its powerful mass against an opponent Raichu, which are quickly tired out after countless failed Thundershock attack causing the once formidable electric Pokémon to use high risk attack such as Double Edge or Headbutt, though this only encourage the trainer who owned Swampert to do more damage. And to make matters worse, after several successful Body Slam hit had paralyse poor Raichu. The Elite trainer who owned Raichu begin to desperately try to find ways to defend his reputation, "R-Raichu, use Volt Tackle!"

Raichu wanted to do that move, but its weary body simple could not respond fast enough to execute such attack, and with its paralyse still heavily weighting it down, Swampert gain the opportunity by default. "Okay Swampert, time to finish this; use Hammer Arm!"

Swarmpert need not reply the trainer's positive answer and execute a powerful fighting attack that slam its giant fist at Raichu's chest and sent the final evolution of Pichu to the ground. As quickly as it happen, the battle is over; Raichu fell and fall unconscious, uttering a defeat yet satisfying fight, "R-r-rai..."

"We won!" The female trainer who owns Swampert congratulate, dancing alongside with her Pokémon in a cheerful way. The Elite Pokémon trainer sighs in defeat.

"Man, how can I be so stupid to think that Electric type would best your watery Pokémon when it so happens to be a duel type Pokémon? I'm such an idiot!"

"Please don't beat yourself like that; everyone makes mistake sometimes."

The Elite trainer sigh again, "I guess. Well, at least I have a long way to go before going to face the Elite Four. Here's some Poke credits"

"Thank you!" the cheerful trainer reply.

The Elite trainer gives the credit as he had promise, and the little girl accepts it brimming with sunny smile. Just then, another Pokémon arrive, an odd coloured Scizor fly in and stands next to her and seemed to be communicating her by unknown means, since the girl appear to be talking to the Pokémon directly even though the Pokémon reply no words. The Elite trainer Pokémon rub his chin, hearing rumours about a trainer and a strange colour Scizor roaming the area and are happen to be quite famous. Before she depart, the trainer who had lost the battle ask one last question, "hey, what your name?"

"Raine!" The young, red-haired trainer reply with a smile, "Raine Reddins!"

**=========Pokémon Trainer of the Month! ============**

Raine Reddins is an astonish Pokémon trainer from Sandgem town on Sinnoh; this red-haired sunny girl with a backpack in Pikachu theme first came in with only her starter Pokémon Chimchar and then went on as a phenomenon Pokémon trainer who accepts almost most challengers she came across, from a simple Pokémon trainer to the notorious Team Galactic, Team Magma and other random criminal organization. She is praised for her unique team ever assemble that would normally be impossible to form, let alone raise, but Raine has accomplish it all and now appeared to be invincible. Perhaps too invincible.

You see folks, Raine is a trainer who would 'jump into action and asked question later' according to her fighting style, and had come cross path with numerous poachers and powerful criminal organisation that almost cost her life if it wasn't because of a single odd-coloured Scyther. The almost elusive, ninja like bug would always try to protect Raine whenever things went out of hand. Despite that the bug type Pokémon did indeed safe her life numerous time, she voice out her anger at the strange coloured bug Pokémon in the past, and most of the time she would try to injured the poor Scyther with her own Pokémon despite its odd generous behavior.

The Scyther which followed Raine around were given a name called Blade, now an evolved Pokémon which is identified as a Scizor is rather unique for its kind. Strangely enough, it is capable of psychic communication, a rare trait for a Pokémon that does not have psychic powers to begin with. Scizor (or Blade, as it prefers to be called that) reveal little about itself, as it tends to keep it to himself.

Nowadays, Raine has been spotted walking alongside with Blade, and both trainer and Pokémon did not reveal much how both parties has come to an agreement-

**==========CLICK!===========**

The message simply cut off as Raine turn the broadcast to another channel via her poketech, "man, nothing new to hear." She pouts.

"_I don't know about that, but it seems that you are taking the spotlight nowadays,_" the psychic bug type Pokémon, Blade reply via psychic communication. "_Seriously, how did the media got hold of that info?_"

"Paparazi no doubt." Raine reply with a smile, "Still, we kind of had a strange conclusion eh Blade?"

"_I also have that doubt, but enough of this fuss,_" the Pokémon reply, crossing his arms looking rather serious. "_The conference invitation to Unova is due this week. If we don't hurry, we won't be able to take the opportunity to visit such elusive place._"

"We're not in a hurry Blade," Raine reply her bug/steel type Pokémon, "I can wait for another month or two."

"_But the conference happens every two years!_" Blade blink his eyes, since Raine had always wanted to visit the place called Unova since she was a child.

"I may have gotten my Sinnoh and Hoenn region badge, and about 3 badge of Kanto's finest Gym leader badge, I haven't even got my Johto and Orange Island badge yet! Once I'm done here on Kanto, then we'll take the opportunity to visit Unova." Raine point out the obvious, "besides, I heard you need to earn all four types of badge in the region in order to enter Unova training grounds."

Blade pause as he think this through,"_...Point taken..._"

Suddenly, as both trainer and her Pokémon walk further into the woods, the odd coloured Pokémon's senses tense up, "_We got company, twin female trainers from the looks of it_."

"Oh, trainers!" Raine shout out, running towards the direction of the twin trainers which Blade mention. The gold colour bug sighs and narrow his eyes, like a child by heart... well, she is a child, no doubt about that... but her condition...

"I choose Infernape and Rotom!" Raine yell out seeing as the twin trainers accept her challenge. Her opponent is Golem and Murkow, an easy prey for her team.

Blade need not know how the battle will end, since he had been given enough training for Raine ever since she was just a little girl.

A little girl with a defect mutation in her body; for some reason, she has a strange disease that slowed her body from aging any further than it is, and while she is rather oblivious of this, her friends which she grew up with has become rather loathsome to her. Jealousy maybe the key word, as she remain a tender age of 12 years old in physical form, though her mind has now matured enough for her to venture outside and become a Pokémon trainer she had always dream of.

Initially, her father Horums Reddins did not take this news of her being a Pokémon trainer lightly, as he wants her to take over his business on some Pokemart and earn some real Poke Credits. But due to her body unable to age any further, people may get the wrong impression to let a little girl in charge of the shop and thus she pursue her dreams, only to be followed by Blade, the odd-coloured ninja-like Pokémon.

Blade actually belongs to Horums Reddins when he was a trainer in a much younger age with little success, and ever since the old man had bad experience in Pokémon battle and grew too old to continue, he decides to simple stop his trainer dream and settle on an easier life, a life he wanted his daughter to have. Unfortunately fate seemed to mock Horums aloud, and fate had never been so kind to the old man or his family. In the end, Blade, Horums last Pokémon which he still keep to protect himself from crooks (other than the house dog Growlithe) accepts his masters wish to look after Raine as she journey to become a Pokémon master.

Blade initially an untrained Scyther with an odd-colour pattern and no psychic communication, but he is proud to become a bodyguard for a young sweet girl who had no problem defending herself. Most of his time he would simply hide among the trees as she venture into parts unknown and sleep on the rooftop of the building when she rent a room, most of Blade's earlier life is trying to blend in without blowing his cover. It was went she gone a little bit too far that Blade had to intervene and took the battle by himself. Raine, immediately recognize Blade scold the odd coloured Pokémon. This repeated action has cause her to be so infuriate that she even use Monferno to battle against Blade.

Perhaps at that point that Raine has hurt Blade too far, as the bug/flying type Pokémon were hurt badly by the equally infuriate Monferno and were left to die. Raine doesn't seem to care about the fate of her father's late Pokémon, even though it is its sole duty is to protect her from harm. Eventually her Pokémon journey came to a stop when she face against task which has brought her entire team of powerful Pokémon on a verge of defeat against a Pokémon poacher who utilize Psychic type Pokémon. Due to her dislike for Steel-type Pokémon, none of her team is able to fight off against this illegal poacher from totally defeat and may demoralize her entirely.

A timely Scizor appear and lend in a hand, adding its strength among her weary Pokémon.

It was when she learns that it is the same Pokémon that was left to die by her hands, though it has somehow evolved into a Bug/Steel type Pokémon without the need of Metal Coat, an item used for Scyther to evolve into its final form. The Scizor fought through ranks of Psychic Pokémon (while being bombard by many Psychic attacks). By the time the illegal Pokémon poacher flee with his weary Pokémon, Blade fall to the ground after being assaulted by far too many Psychic attacks that it begins hammering his mind. It is this mental assault that had granted the Bug/Steel Pokémon with the ability to communicate with his mind.

It was around there that both Raine and Blade took this step as friends and partners; Blade's tendency to honour Horums words to look after Raines and the young girl gains a undying loyal bodyguard who would look after her, even if she runs around amok challenging trainers along the way.

Blade softly remembers how their relationship grows despite that hardship. He remembers how the young girl weeps in tears to apologize Blade and how she had treated him badly. He remembers her surprise when she hears his thoughts, and of course, he remembers how she begins to share her love for Blade, despite hating Steel-types. Being the only Pokémon outside of her known team, Blade is able to provide valuable information regarding Pokémon battle, the tactics each Pokémon had and as a bodyguard, provide an additional protection with his intimidating Leer or Scary Face ability.

"Infernape, Close combat! Rotom, Thunder!" Raine issues the order aloud, waking up the sleepy bug Pokémon after his train of thoughts drift too far towards dreamland.

Both Pokémon execute these attacks flawlessly without a miss; Infernape went in a berserk state and launch a series of kicks, punch, hooks, and uppercut against the rival Golem while Rotom merely electrocute Murkow beyond belief. Both Raine's pokemon are victorious against the twin trainer, who begins to frown their bad luck and saying how overpowered Raine's pokemon is.

"It's not fair! Your Pokémon is way OP to fight with!"

"Yeah, almost OPB for sure!"

Raine pull a big smile, "nope, just tons of Pokémon battle and tons of experience do wonder!" She said pulling a victory sign over her opponent, which Infernape and Rotom did so as well.

"_...Sigh, if only one could also say the same with your attitude,_" gesture Blade aloud, sweat drop appear on his head.

"I heard that Blade..." Raine narrow her eyes, staring at her odd coloured bug type Pokémon who stood by behind her.

"_My apology._"

Hearing the name of the odd coloured bug Pokémon's name, the twin trainers suddenly felt the needs to know about the young girl trainer with red hair's name, "wait, are you Raine? As in Raine Reddins? OMG we are your biggest fan!"

"Like, total fan!" The other one sound off, with pure excitement builds up the hype.

"Can we like, have your autograph?"

"We don't have a paper, but you can write on our bags!"

Raine stare at the two girls, ponder a little while smiling slightly, "I have a fan?"

"Well, duh!" One of the twin reply, "We even have the 'cheer up' badge you always commented in your victory quote!" she ends her statement while showing a small, circular badge (not the Gym Leader badge) with a picture of Raine with her thumbs up and her simple quote 'cheer up' in blue and red.

"_Oh dear, not this crazy fans again._" Blade gesture.

"_Teeheehee, looks like Raine finally notice about this fan stuff._" Rotom reply towards Blade. "_By the way, what's a fan? I thought it has something to do with that human thingamajig that blew cool air for me to possess._"

"_Different thing Rotom_." Blade reply back, "_in a human term, a 'fan' is for those who would follow the example of someone else or follow the example of his/her work. It is very complicated when you are caught up with this kind of flow._"

"_So you were against being a fan?_" Rotom asked.

"_No, never had, never will._" Blade answered.

"_That's because gold bug here is always full of himself,_" Infernape reply with a smirk, "_always looking like a badass until he got himself handed down, I think that even I have no problem with your boost ego._"

Blade tilt his attention to Infernape; his eternal rival, "_speak to yourself; you always came out to impress me with your fire attack and flexing your boost muscle as if you know what you're doing, but when you are down for the count, who came and rescue your monkey's ass?_"

Infernape, being a quick temper fire fighter who takes taunts rather seriously immediately throw a hiss being insulted by the gold Scizor. The Flame Pokémon wanted to end his rivalry with Blade once and for all with his trademark Close Combat technique, pumping his fist up and down and begin his combat stance, "_Uncalled for! Let's have a round, you and me, and no cheating!_"

"Infernape, Rotom, return!" A voice called out, and before Infernape realize, he is already beamed back into his Pokeball thanks to Raine.

"_Another miss opportunity, tragic loss really,_" taunt Blade, smirking.

"Hmm? What is it?" Raine asked regarding Blade's latest comment.

"_Nothing._"

"Well, if you're quite done monologue yourself, should we go now? I wanna head back to Saffron for a bit."

"_Saffron? As in, Saffron city? Why?_"

"Well, according to the twin trainers, there is an information regarding about a more famous trainer, so elusive that most trainer tried to surpass him, but mostly lost because how powerful he is. The rumour says that he is so powerful, it makes the Frontier Brains members pale in comparison."

"_Oh? Did we get a name at least?_"

"Yeah, the twins did." Raine reply back, "His name is Red."

**-Much Later, Saffron City hostel apartment-**

It was a long walk back to Saffron and with Raine usual antics, she prefers to walk all the way to Saffron and not use any Pokémon for easy transportation. She likes it that since she could cover more ground thoroughly for any trainer she may miss, much of Blade's regrets. The long walk manage to get her several more trainers to battle and worn every single party she currently has, though Blade is excluded since he is not part of the team, but will interfere like he would if all of her team lost the match. Once arriving at Saffron City, instead of going into the Pokémon Centre for treatments, Raine goes forth and book a room for herself and a party of her Pokémon. Blade did not complain, since she is rather tired after the long stroll and the battle was intense enough that even a smile seems like a feeble chore. She and her bug Pokémon arrive at their fated apartment and make a quick survey on the immediate area and were rather awe at the room she had rent; the living room is big enough to house a whole team of Pokémon!

"_How much did you rent this room again?_" Blade asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, not much." She replies, "About 100,000 Poke Credits for 3 nights."

Blade widens his eyes as he stares down at the trainer he is supposed to protect, "_A-a-a-a hundred t-t-thousands! That's daylight robbery!_"

"No its not, especially if you factor in those three nights. It actually cost 3,330 Poke Credit per day."

Again, Blade went ballistic hearing the cost per night, "_three thousand three hundred and thirty Poke Credits! That's unheard off! I'm going down and mow down the human management!_"

"Blade, you make a promise, so don't go and do what I don't wanna see." Raine quickly reply her golden bug Pokémon, her impression shows a real serious attitude which Blade have not seen for some time.

"_...Fine, those greedy humans get to live._" Blade grumble as he move to the corner, pouting even more.

With a satisfying answer from her loyal bodyguard Pokémon, Raine decides to let lose all her favourite Pokémon on her belt for they too should enjoy such freedom, "come on everyone, time to get yourself refresh!"

In an instant, all six Pokémon owned by Raine are all released; Infernape, Swampert, Rotom, Dragonite, Gardevoir and Spiritomb. All of her Pokémon all roar, growl and hiss happily as they are finally free from the confine of the Pokeball that had cram them all. Dragonite are the first Pokémon to move forward and give a big loving hug to Raine, which the girl laugh and hug back, welcoming and enjoying the happy looking dragon type Pokémon to give such a big hug. With a soft gesture on Dragonite's nose, the massive dragon releases his 'captive' trainer to allow the human girl to make some dishes. Dragonite has been a replacement Pokémon on Raine's existing party, Staraptor which prior of capturing Dratini, release the flying Pokémon for a well deserve freedom. Gardevoir stretch herself before she goes beside Blade, inviting the bug type to meditate with her. Just like Dragonite, she is the replacement of Kadabra who were also release after being in her party for some time since the start of her journey. Her ghostly elegant appearance fit her attitude as well, since she does not tolerate silly and childish nuisance even to her fellow Pokémon comrades. Infernape and Swampert are natural rivals, both from different continent since she got Infernape as her starter Pokémon and Swampert originate on Hoenn region after her first victory over the Elite Four. Both would go and make fun with each other, usually mocking their own appearance but when it comes to getting attention from Raine, both Pokémon pay attention to each other's manners, and try not to break a fight.

Rotom and Spiritomb are both pranksters in nature, so the first thing they did upon release is to scare off the residents next door or the room below or above them for their own amusement. Rotom which was caught by Raine during her trip on Hoenn in the Old Chateau near the exit of Eterna Forest who stumble upon it believe the playful manner Pokémon could be useful in her team and has been since today. Spiritomb, however was caught on Sinnoh by Raine when she purposely place the Odd Keystone on the Hallowed Tower since she heard a rumour about a 'nightmarish' Pokémon on par with Legendary. Spiritomb appears and out for revenge, but was quietly captured by Raine after much energy being put in to cease the rampaging Pokémon. Despite that both ghost type Pokémon now became fast friends and a needed companion, both Pokémon's tends to make tons of mischief physically and mentally, and both love to play pranks on people who aren't prepared for their appearance. Rotom goes into the neighbouring room after Raine is being occupied by possess electrical appliance, scaring the fellow human next door by flicker the residents 'thingamajig' objects from refrigerator to television sets, not even the cell phone are at the mercy of Rotom. Spiritomb however decides to 'melt' down to the resident below, and as sinister as it is, simple scare the living lights off the poor residents with a torrent of nightmare induce... Nightmare attacks, howling aloud with its Roar ability before revealing itself to the scared resident with the Scary Face impressions, laughing at the sinister tone. After filling their fun, both Pokémon return before Raine would notice both her Pokémon is missing.

...And Raine always wondered why the resident kept on screaming aloud every time she took resident in one of the many famous city hostels. Only Blade and the other Pokémon knows about this, but they intend to keep this secret until Raine could finally figure out why it happens.

"Hey, the neighbours at it again." Raine soon notice the terrifying scream, "they should really stop watching horror movies at night."

The other Pokémon safe for Blade, Dragonite and Gardevoir all laugh in silent, while the other three only sigh in disbelieve.

"_One of those days those two Pokémon is going to get into my nerve._" Dragonite pout, "_can't those two tone down their pranks just a little?_"

"_You're telling two ghost type Pokémon to tone down their horror show is the same as you ask two major rival to tone down their death glare each time they are on the table,_" Gardevoir voice her concern, "_it's just can't be done; it's their nature, and I just wish both of them are finally done what is done soon after._"

"_Always being naive also can't help,_" Blade support Gardevoir's ideal, "_and poor Raine had no idea that all this happens because of her own Pokémon._"

Gardevoir nodded, followed by a huff. "_It would seem so._"

"_Whatever, I'm going to sleep on this comfy carpet,_" Dragonite said in a tired matter. "_Wake me up when Raine's done with the food k'?_"

"_You want me to poke you with this pointy end? You sure?_" Blade answer with a hint of a joke, since both his arm are pincer.

"_You know what I mean Blade, so don't do that crazy stuff you always do._"

"_Sure sure, just messing with ya._"

And with a slight huff from the massive dragon, it lay down onto the comfy carpet and soon took a quick snore. Seeing the massive dragon so quickly fallen asleep, Swampert and Infernape casually lend their body next to the giant dragon and they too took some well earn sleep. Both Pokémon really enjoy sleeping besides Dragonite, especially when the giant massive dragon wings seems to fan itself cooling itself to sleep. Gardevoir yawn politely before going back to meditating.

"_Aren't you going to sleep Gardevoir? It has been quite a journey._" Blade asked.

"_Please, I sleep no more than 4 hours daily, and unlike Dragonite who can sleep like a Snorlax, I intend to put my time meditating._"

"_True, Dragonite does snore like Snorlax, but he certainly can't out sleep the big guy in terms of length._" Blade reply back.

"_Please, let us resume our meditations,_" Gardevoir insist.

"_After you, fair lady._"

"_Ehehehehe,_" a spooky chirpy voice call out, "_Blade and Gardevoir, under the tree..._"

"_...K.I.S.S.I.N.G,_" another creepy voice call out, before both beings laugh hysterical.

"_Begone, evil spirits!_" Gardevoir roar in poke speech, shooting out a powerful but invisible force that knocks the two hidden ghost Pokémon to the corner.

"_Hiss! I'm telling Miss Raine!_" Rotom hisses, pouting how awful Gardevoir is treating him.

"_Ehehehe, that doesn't hurt at all._" Spiritomb remark, since he is both Ghost and Dark type Pokémon; a Pokémon without real weakness, "_you're going to learn more than just Psychic to knock me down little lady._"

"_Do not persuade me to launch a Hyper Beam at you evil spirit; I've being long patience with your attitude._" Gardevoir place a malevolent remark.

"_Oh, I'm shaking down here; you don't have the courage to even fire your Magical Leaf at me, let alone a Hyper Beam._" Spiritomb snicker, knowing that even a Hyper Beam would not harm him.

Gardevoir seriously wanted to hurt Spiritomb, but Blade place his pincer over her chest in an attempt to stop her, "_Stop, you know fully that you outclass Spiritomb in terms of effective attack, calm yourself and do not give in to hatred._"

"_But-_"

"_You taught me to be calm and remain collective even in combat, and now my own mentor is going to bend the rules because of Spiritomb?_" Blade gesture, trying to shake her from this hatred she has, "_Is it alright to blindly attack an opponent without knowing your own strength, or the strength of your opposition? I thought not. You are better than that, Gardevoir._"

Gardevoir blink her eyes a couple of times, awe at the word coming from Blade. She took a couple of breathe to calm herself before she found the meaning of her own logic, "_You are right Blade. Thank you, for your words shows great wisdom and perception even I had not foreseen._"

Blade gives a confirm nod before he turn to Spiritomb, "_As for you, Malevolent Spirit, know your place, for I shall show you none._"

"_Empty threat coming from a bug/steel Pokémon who happens to learn some psychic ability; what good do you do when even the almighty Gardevoir could not do?_"

"_Just as you have stated before; I'm both bug AND steel type Pokémon; the advantage which you possess is clearly mar even your capability._"

"…_HISS!_" Spiritomb hiss aloud, before leaving both Pokémon alone.

"_And this is how our team are, shattered, broken, disorganised, but when our goal are the same, those simply chain breaks as easily as it could be remake, our bond shackle ever so slightly, and yet fate brought us all together_" Blade comment after Spiritomb left, mostly talking to himself.

"_Fate has always had a funny bone every now and then, and we're the ones who isn't laughing._" Gardevoir commented that line.

"_Let us continue meditating until mealtime._"

**-Several Hours later-**

Raine Reddins makes a wonderful dish for her Pokémon and herself, mostly using some instant product the can fix meal within an hour or two. Most of her Pokémon never complain about the food they had and would never judge how her cooking is, though Rotom and Swampert had always feared her cooking when she first caught them; imagine your surprise when she cooks something that looks like Caterpie, only to have an awful stench like Grimer from the factory sewage! Ever since she had join the Poppin Contest and the Pokémon Beauty Contest, Raine has been improving her meal and trying her best not to make her team an entirely a big disappointment. While the other Pokémon never complain about her decisions, Blade who had experience before with Horums Reddins however did not approve much of her choice.

Still, the mealtime is relatively in peace, Dragonite crunching and munching silently with a big happy face makes Raine happy, Infernape and Swampert tends to swap their meal they had just to bet the best out of their own food, Gardevoir and Blade eats alongside with their trainer, who enjoys the comfort of both Pokémon's 'quiet' nature while Rotom and Spiritomb always play with their meal. It's a little childish, but if that makes them happy and not spill any stains on the floor, they are allowed to do just that.

"_So, on to our small session,_" Blade asked Raine, breaking out this silent moment, "_Just who is this Red?_"

Raine's face lit up with anticipation, "Well, for one; his a Pokémon master!"

Everyone in the room stare at Raine, a Pokémon master?

"_I've never heard of a trainer becoming a Pokémon master before,_" Gardevoir join in using her own telepathic powers, "_I've heard that it is possible, but mostly difficult due to the restraint to actually capture all existing Pokémon._"

"_Especially true for Legendaries,_" Spiritomb joins in, his creepy voice tone are so distorted that even if it attempts to speak in human language it sends uncomfortable amount of chill coming from him. "_There is no way one human are capable of finding all those legendaries all by themselves if they are not pure hearted._"

"_So, in most cases this Red guy most likely to have or had encountered more or less any legendaries, what's so special about the title? Everyone can claim themselves as Pokémon Master these days._" Blade point out.

"Well, the thing is, he was undefeated; no amount of trainers, gym leaders, Elite Four or the Frontier Brain is able to match this guy, and that he is always the one who people thrive to be!" Raine speak in an exciting tone, "I even heard rumours from other trainers that he took down an army of Pokémon all using his own Pokémon, and left without a scar!"

All Raine's Pokémon stop eating when they heard 'undefeated' and 'took down army of Pokémon unscarred', is that even possible?

"_We have to find him!_" Infernape said out of excitement, pumping his fist up and down and uttering his battlecry though unfortunately for Raine, she can't understand what his saying. She can however sense that her Infernape is hype about it already, "_I like to clobber this Red's Pokémon like no tomorrow!_"

"Aw… Infernape is getting hype up!" Raine said in her sweetest tone.

"_You don't want to know half of it…_" both Blade and Gardevoir reply at the same time, sighing and shaking their head respectively.

"And get this; word is his from Pallet town! The town where 'he' lives!"

Blade narrows his eyes, "_Is this something to do with this Ash guy you always adore?_"

Raine blush almost immediately, so much so she cuddles her own Pikachu theme backpack shying away like a girl struck in love, "teehee…"

"_Okay, so we know that Red is the Pokémon Master, is also an undefeated champion, and lives near Pallet Town where this Ash Ketchum lives. Where is he now?_"

"Well, that's the thing here Blade," the human girl reply, "Silph Co. president on Saffron know where he is, since Red seemed to be a perfect test subject to try out a new line of Poke balls strength and weaknesses. I'll have to go and speak with the man so I would know where to find Red."

"_So that would be tomorrow?_"

"Tomorrow"

**-The Next Day- **

While the rest of Raine's Pokémon all enjoy themselves in the apartment (with Rotom and Spiritomb having reign sheer terror over the entire building for their own amusements), Blade is the only Pokémon to travel alongside with her, being a bodyguard or the young girl seemed natural for him to simply follow wherever she goes without exception. Of course, this stops Blade from entering the Silph Co. building for obvious reasons. "What do you mean my Pokémon can't enter?" Raine pout childishly.

"Look missy, I'm so sorry to make this very inconvenient for all of us, but we have a set of rules, especially when Team Rocket had done a terrible thing to the company's reputation." One of the receptionist replies, "besides, we have erected a special room where you can leave your Pokémon while you visit our CEO."

"No! Blade and I are inseparable! You can't just tell me what to do!" Raine once again shows her childlike remark. "I want to see your CPO or whatever it is you called! And that means Blade is tagging along with me!"

"Please miss, don't make this hard on us," the receptionist calmly reply, though the approaching security guard with Growlithe and Spinarak speaks otherwise.

"_Raine, it's okay, I'll be fine by my own._" Blade commented, "_Besides, we're in someone's curb; let's at least show them some respect._"

Raine didn't reply, but she did stare straight at Blade eyes. She gives a slight nod, though her heart hesitate about going off to someone's room without at least being escorted by her bodyguard; something which she feel comfort with for the past few years.

As the red-haired trainer with a Pikachu theme backpack, Blade moves into these 'special' room where the owners Pokémon are preoccupied. Despite being in the company of other humans and their Pokémon, Blade remain on high alert, hoping that nothing would jump out and attack Blade out of nowhere. When the duel bug and steel type Pokémon enters into the room, he encounter many other Pokémon playing and having conversation with other Pokémon, most likely owned by the company's worker. Blade huff at the sight of the Pokémon that gathered here, all of which will never surpass him unless they have a real skill to even dodge his False Swipe attack. Blade finds one corner and sat there, isolate himself from the other Pokémon and begin meditating; a habit he begin to enjoy whenever he had a free time.

A single Pokémon approach Blade, and the bug/steel type Pokémon notice it even though he is now deeply comprise in his meditation.

"_I see you're not the only one who had to be place here._" The squeaky voice Pokémon, which Blade peek his eye open, appears to be a Pikachu, "_Let me guess, meditating?_"

"_Yes, it calms one's mind and ready for just about anything._" Blade reply.

"_Hmm… it looks tiring._"

"_If one did not master it, then yes, it can be very tiring._"

The Pikachu smile at Blade, "_got a name?_"

"_Don't we all?_"

"_I'm referring to nicknames._" Pikachu give a small squeak.

Blade eyed at this Pokémon again, looking straight into his eyes. For some reason, this Pikachu did not look cute, nor does it look adorable. This Pikachu appears to be fierce looking, and his cheek seemed to be brimming with power. For something this small, Blade can sense this 'insignificant' Pokémon seem like it had battle against ranks of untold amount of Pokémon, perhaps even Legendaries. Blade can't shake the feeling that he is seeing some kind of double outline on this Pikachu as well, as if this tiny Pokémon had aura of his own. When he focus his psychic powers to pierce through this Pokémon's thoughts, it's all blurry, unable to be read, but at the same time, had small fragment of readable thoughts; surface thoughts, no less.

Blade decide not to give his name, "_I'm sorry, but you are disturbing me. I would kindly ask you to not bother me._"

The Pikachu smile, "_then may I rest besides you?_"

"_Whatever you want, little guy._"

The small rodent Pokémon didn't have to answer or reply as the answer provided by the gold coloured Scizor is enough to convince him. Blade continue to meditate and the small Pokémon rest just a feet away, and unlike most bothering Pokémon who rather chatter than to stay quiet, this Pikachu is exceptionally quieter than most Pokémon he had encounter. Still, he can't seemed to shake the feeling that this Pokémon is fearsome, even for Blade himself.

Minutes turn to hours, and after a peaceful meditation, Blade could distinguish a familiar sense approaching towards him. Blade peek his eye open seeing Raine crossing her arms, smiling at the meditating Pokémon.

"Are you done?" she asked smiling, "Or should I wait for another more minutes?"

"_I presume you got your latest Intel on Red's whereabouts?_" Blade said.

"Oh, I got plenty, but the thing is, I won't be getting there until I get all 8 badges from this region." Raine answered, "The CPO or whatever he is says that Red is most likely training his Pokémon on Mt Silver."

Blade blink his eyes for a while, "_Mt. Silver? I heard it has one of the toughest common Pokémon there. So in order to get there we need another 5 more badge._"

"Yep, we beat Sarge, the Flower girl and that Psychic priest, so I guess it's the rest of them five left." Raine happily reply, "If we hurry, we may even meet up with that Brock and Misty!"

"…_you seriously think you can meet up with Ash don't you?_" Blade narrows his eyes, doubting that they may actually found this Ash person, among hundreds if not thousands more trainers around the world. "_Alright, I'll humour you and say Ash is just around the corner… say… in Johto or something._"

"Ohh, you don't have to…" the young girl blush hot red.

The small rodent Pokémon peek its eyes open ever so slightly, before going back to sleep, he smiles, knowing that another trainer is about to face 'him' again.

**-Many weeks later-**

It was a painful week and Raine had been challenging Trainers left and right, accepting challenge from other Gym Leaders and even gotten some useful tips regarding both Red and Ash. Brock, who had ended his journey with Ash was surprise a young girl with no connection on the friend from Pallet town wanted to know his whereabouts but gave no information for free and Misty who immediately fume with jealousy and anger told nothing about Ash unless Raine best and win against her. Both of them feel the might of Raine's Pokémon almost immediately, and both Gym Leader told everything they know regarding about Ash. This disappoints her so, as Brock has been with Ash the longest while Misty return to Cerulean Gym after the Silver Conference. According to Brock, he has last seen Ash on Sinnoh after bidding his farewell for his Pokémon study, which Sinnoh is where Raine the region champion resides. This did not disappoint her though, as she had full confidence that Cynthia would take her place as champion while Raine goes off to her Pokémon journey, and if Ash did encounter Cynthia, he had one thing coming.

But from all the information bounty she had, she also got Red's own information. And now, arming that information down in her mind, she stood tall at the foot of the Mt Silver, with Blade at her side.

"Blade…" she asked.

"_Yes?_"

"I don't know why but…" Raine said in her fearful voice, "I'm scared."

Blade gives a doubtful stare, "_You're not scared; just doubtful_"

"No… really… I haven't felt this feeling before, and this… coldness just adds more shiver than sheer cold"

"_Should we head back?_" Blade asked, "_We have all 8 badge from Kanto; perhaps we can make a journey to Johto and get some well earn training before returning here._"

"No. we've wasted enough time just by collecting those 8 badges. Let's just waltz in and get that title." Raine quickly reply, making a few small steps forward before making a full sprint into the cave.

Blade did not complain, and so he followed Raine into the mouth of Mt Silver.

**-Many hours later-**

The wild Pokémon reside here are powerful, powerful without a doubt. She had been constantly using healing items to heal her party Pokémon and use as little strength as possible for the final clash. Even with the Super Repel, the wild Pokémon here had little to no effect as the chemical smelling agent did nothing. Both Raine and her entire cast of Pokémon are beat, and all of them are generally fortunate to be powerful themselves. The only issue here is the coldness; how the hack can anyone survive in here without an extra uniform or two?

"wow… it's so cold" murmur Raine, trying to keep a happy attitude, blanket herself with three more uniform and a winter glove "how are you feeling Blade?"

"Y_ou can call in Infernape and use Fire Blast on me; I'm cold beyond belief!_" shiver Blade.

"Eheheh, I wonder how can this Red guy even survive here…?" Raine joke ever so slightly.

Both trainer and Pokémon track much further onward, climbing what appears to be man-made staircase when they catch a glimpse on a single silhouette standing at the edge of the platform. It appears human, with a Trainer hat, vest, uniform and pants complete with a backpack.

"_Raine… is that…?_"

Raine also can't believe her eyes. She took a few steps forward when the silhouette turn around revealing the trainers face.

When Raine saw this trainers face, one could immediately believe him to be Ash Ketchum himself. However, what differ him entirely is his dead serious gaze; his eyes is filled with hatred for some unknown reason, and appear to be only wearing what little clothing compare to the number of uniform Raine had worn just to get here. Despite the crazy cold up on the platform, this trainer, this person feels no cold whatsoever.

"…"

A single Pokémon appear beside this trainer, and to Blade's discovery, it's the same Pokémon he had encounter many, many weeks ago inside the Silph Co. building; the Pikachu that had this ominous aura. The Pikachu rub at the trainer's face with its cheek and the trainer, with a soft smile rub its chin.

"Are…are you Red by any change?" Raine asked aloud.

"…" the male trainer stop rubbing, staring ominously at Raine. The young girl in red could feel terror just by him staring at her.

"Well… if you are…" Raine try to overcome her fear with a bright sunny smile, "I challenge you to a Pokémon duel!"

Red, still gazing at the young child who had challenge him, did not return a smile one bit, frowning a little more. He tips his hat ever so slightly with his hand, with other hand reach his poke ball attach on his belt. "…"

"_Raine, I think he accepts your challenge!_" Blade quickly alert her, "_Get ready; hit him with everything you got!_"

The battle between Raine and Red are ultimately unleashed, and the outcome of such battle shall remain a mystery to all but those who choose to follow it. No one knows what happen after the duel, no one knows who won the battle, but it was known that Mt. Silver shock for the very first time when two Pokémon trainers clashes together and unleashed their fearsome powers against even that of the holy mountain.

The outcome of the battle however, is but another story.

**Raine's Quest; Red, the Pokémon Master END**

For the sake of making this chapter a little lengthier, here's Raine's major and official profile by Megaauthor!

**Name: Raine Reddin**  
>Gender: Female<br>Occupation: Advanced Pokémon Trainer, Sinnoh Region Champion  
>Birthplace: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh<br>Favourite Pastime: Exploring, battling, training, jumping to conclusion  
>Pokémon on hand: Infernape, Swampert, Dragonite, Gardevoir, Rotom, Spiritomb.<br>Favourite Quote: Cheer up! I'll always be there to make your day better!

Cheery, happy-go-lucky and always jumps the gun, Raine Reddin hails on Sinnoh and a Region Champion after she won her match against Cynthia. She is one of the many Pokémon trainers like most region trainers, except she care very little on personal gain in order to travel around the world in search of strong trainers. Though her constant smile and laughter can be just as misleading as her age (her body stop aging at her 12 birthday, and thus remain a child in everyone's eye), she is without a doubt also one of the most exceptionally powerful trainer around. She had no strategy safe for blitz attacks and full frontal assault, executing her most devastating and brutal move, Raine and her team of Pokémon had manage to secure victory time and time again.

Despite having a powerful team of Pokémon under her belt, her Pokémon however are conflicted by each other due to many major internal rivalries between them. One could wonder how she even manage to calm all her Pokémon down before the fight, or how she even obtain those unobtainable Pokémon in the first place (especially true for Spiritomb, as people tends to stay away from it than to actually own it.)

Her major goal in live is to find and discover the trainer named Ash Ketchum, who she found inspiration over the television. Despite not having meet in person, Raine Reddins immediately fell love at first sight, and the search for this trainer bottle most of her future plans soon after. Scisor, a Pokémon in gold colour scheme and goes by the name Blade is actually unique in nature; not only did he evolve without the use of Metal Coat, he even attain the ability to speak psionically with his mind (due to being hammered by multiple Psychic attack that eventually harm his brain in order to protect Raine from a Pokémon poacher). Raine Reddins has a record for hating Steel type Pokémon, but for Blade, she had one exception. It is not revealed why she hates Steel type though.

She is said to bears an uncanny resemblance to May's orange and green-colored outfit in terms of clothing. However, her hair color is red at shoulder-length and that she often ties her red hair into a ponytail. She often carries a Pikachu theme backpack along her travels, hinting that her search for Ash Ketchum is strong.

Her recent battle with Red is news even today, and how the battle fair is remain unknown.

**Name: Blade (Gold colour Scisor)  
><strong>Gender: Male  
>Nature: Quiet<br>Favourite Pastime: Meditating.  
>Moveset: Slash, Air Slash, X Scissors, Night Slash, Metal Claw, Sword Dance, Cut, Flash, Fly.<p>

Blade is a travelling companion of Raine Reddins, and often gives advice to the young girl outside of battle or within the battle. He initially belongs to Horums Reddins.

Blade can be counted as the 7th party member of Raine's group, and a bodyguard to ensure the young girl life is safe from harm. Though not a battling Pokémon of her, Blade will not hesitate to join into the fight should the battle goes sour and in favour of the opposite side. A Pokémon with high regard for honour and respect, Blade will not always subject himself to taunt and insult outside of battle, trying to remain cool and collective as much as possible and often times emerge victorious all on his own without the aid of another trainer. The rivalry between Raine's Infernape and Blade is still unsettled even after Raine had grand the title Region champion. Both Pokémon were rival even before Blade final evolution, and this had spark some rumour that the chances of Blade win against Raine's Infernape is higher than what statistic would suggest.

Blade is more a 'shiny' Pokémon due to his gold colour scheme which radiate around him. Due to his shiny appearance, he can intentionally reflect his metal body against his opponent in a 'Flash' like moveset. This allows Blade to have an unintentional 'extra' moveset under the belt of many other.

**This is the version Soldier of the Future made with a few changes here and there.**

**Name: Raine** **(Submitted by MegaAuthor)**

Race: Human clone  
>Gender: Female<br>Occupation: Advanced Pokemon Trainer  
>Birthplace: ?<br>Favorite Pastime: Exploring, battling, training  
>Pokemon on hand: Infernape, Swampert, Dragonite, Gardevoir, Rotom, Spiritomb, Blade (a Scizor, not an official team member, shiny-colored)<br>Pokemon befriended: A few  
>Favorite Quote: Cheer up! I'll always be there to make your day better!<p>

This cheery, energetic red-haired girl is the newest team member and addition to Ash's circle of friends, and despite being a somewhat spunky and overconfident trainer who believes that she's completely invincible, she is greeted with warm welcome by the crew. Not to be taken lightly, her team is a powerful addition to her friends although her over-cockiness and tendency for her to rush into battle often bumbles her battle plans. Many regard her as the heavy artillery of the team (if not without flaws, such as a tendency to have team conflicts) due to the power of her Pokemon.

Being a former Team Rocket experiment similar to Mewtwo, she was born to be the perfect Pokemon Trainer and agent for the UAAF/Team Rocket alliance. Unlike Mewtwo, she was not able to break free until she was rescued by a Scyther by the name of Blade. Freeing her from the influence of the UAAF's dreaded psychic interrupter and other mind-interference devices, she is freed from the dreaded prison grip of the organization and eventually follows her own path to fit into society. She has been rather successful, being able to make it into the finals of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Leagues. Because of her status as a Team Rocket clone, she is extremely proficient with data analysis and battle strategies.

She bears an uncanny resemblance to May's orange and green-colored outfit in terms of clothing, except her hair color is red at shoulder-length and that she often ties it back into a ponytail. Her Pokemon "bodyguard" called Blade is a Scizor with a golden colored scheme and is mute, but battles his opponents and defends his friends without peer or a lack of reflexes.

To catch a glimpse of my Raine and Blade in action, go to Pokémon Heroes; Uprising and read all about it!

Please Read and Review guys!

-Megaauthor-


End file.
